


An Understanding

by sunalso



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Immediately Pre-S6, Two lost souls, finding a little peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S6. Prior to E1. Some things never stop hurting. May finds she needs the only other person who understands that.





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an April Fool's Joke crackfic. Only Gort and I played ourselves and I accidently wrote angsty May/Deke. Oops. Fill for the Kink Bingo square: Love Affair.

May didn’t want to open her eyes. It was morning, she could feel it, but if she stayed right where she was for a few moments longer, she could pretend that the warm masculine body pressed to hers was someone else.

“Hey,” Deke said, kissing her cheek.

May sighed and opened her eyes, rolling to face him. His hair was sleep-mussed and he badly needed a shave, both which was all kinds of adorable on him. May mentally kicked herself. She wasn’t supposed to think of him as adorable. Or cute. Or sexy.

Really couldn’t think of him as Fitz and Simmons’ grandson.

Deke was the fun guy she hooked up with from time to time. A body to forget herself with. He was pretty good at that and had learned what made her tick in bed in two seconds flat. Sometimes he made her laugh.

Other times, like right now, when a dim light shining through the bathroom door caught his pale eyes, Deke looked haunted.

May never asked, and he never offered, and he did the same for her.

So many memories and regrets. So much pain.

She hated that he understood her like that, and May hated even more that she understood him. It was easier when he was the guy who thought Zima was the pinnacle of booze and that lemons were what you gave someone you liked.

He’d done that for her once. May had told him she wasn’t a flowers or candy kind of girl, and a lemon had shown up on her pillow after a mission. She’d lain there in the dark, holding it, because it was the first time in months that it felt like someone had reached out to her.

An hour later she’d sneaked into his bunk and discovered that Deke’s mouth was good for something besides talking.

Deke shifted and cupped her cheek. He didn’t do anything idiotic, like ask if she was okay, or if she wanted to talk.

“Skip Tai Chi and forget?” he asked.

“Is that like Netflix and Chill?”

Deke looked confused, and May ran her fingers through his hair, making it stand up even more.

“Should I know what that is?”

His voice was light, but there was a lot of insecurity behind it. He didn’t like appearing ignorant. Too much like his family that way.

“No, and it doesn’t matter.” May knew he’d look it up later and that he didn’t appreciate her playing mom and explaining things to him like he was two. May rolled onto her back and Deke braced his arms on either side of her.

“Yes?” He grinned that silly, boyish grin of his that made her heart warm, and she tugged him down to kiss her, in a way that made parts of her warm that were absolutely not her heart.

No one would notice if she wasn’t there one morning, but it couldn’t become a habit. The same way him being in her bunk more nights than not wasn’t supposed to have become a habit but had anyway.

They were two people adrift with no anchor, cling on to each other and not looking for anything more than a few moments of warmth, pleasure, and peace. Deke settle between her legs, his body warm and hard, both under her hands and in other more exciting places.

“Stop thinking, Melinda,” he whispered, nipping at her lower lip.

Damn it, he knew her too well. “You first.” She let the Melinda slide. This time. Her hands grabbed his ass, and her mind went blissfully blank.

Deke moaned softly. “I’ll be right there with you.”

May hated that his words made her something very close to happy.

There was no real happy anymore, not for either of them, but in each other, they’d found a person that understood that.

It was the best they could hope for.


End file.
